


gałązki bzu

by bezkwiatow (petitemoony)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Language of Flowers, POV First Person, flynn is maya's oc :DD, they are soulmates!!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petitemoony/pseuds/bezkwiatow
Summary: ❝Pojawiłaś się w moim życiu tak samo niespodziewanie jak zniknęłaś, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie pustkę w moim pękniętym sercu, zagubioną tasiemkę oraz gałązkę zgniłego bzu.❞
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. bukiet konwalii

**Author's Note:**

> dedykuję tę pracę @-wirdchild- (wattpad)  
> cudowna osoba kryjąca się za tą nazwą stworzyła postać emmy i jest moim ogromnym wsparciem, ale nie może się zebrać, żeby oglądać ze mną haikyuu!!, więc nie wiem czy zasłużyła... >:(  
> —cassiopeia

— Pamiętasz, kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy? — spytałaś, gdy leżeliśmy razem w cieniu rzucanym przez drzewa Zakazanego Lasu, tuż przy jego granicy z błoniami. 

Długie źdźbła trawy załaskotały moje policzki, kiedy przechyliłem głowę w twoją stronę, tylko po to by napotkać rumianą twarz, na której rozlał się ciepły uśmiech. Łapaliśmy wtedy ostatnie chwile lata, chowając się przed bezlitosnym słońcem. Delikatny, chłodny wiatr tańczył z jeszcze zielonymi liśćmi nad naszymi głowami, przynosząc ukojenie. Gdzieś w oddali słychać było śmiechy innych uczniów, a także cichy śpiew ptaków. Zapatrzyłem się trochę zbyt długo na twoje truskawkowe usta, po czym przetrawiłem jeszcze raz w głowie zadane pytanie. Nostalgia wypełniła całe moje ciało na te wspomnienie.

Jak mógłbym zapomnieć?

To był piękny wrześniowy poranek. Słońce wciąż świeciło radośnie, grzejąc ziemię, jakby zupełnie nie przejmowało się tym, że jego czas już minął, zupełnie jak teraz. Szedłem razem z babcią stacją King Cross, otoczony mugolami, całkowicie przerażony wizją bycia oddzielonym od domu na tak długi okres czasu. Ze stresu trzęsły mi się ręce, a myślami byłem zupełnie gdzie indziej. Pewnie dlatego nie zauważyłem, że mój kufer zaraz zderzy się z tym należącym do nieznanej mi osoby.

Przerażony jedenastolatek jakim wówczas byłem o mało nie zszedł na zawał, gdy zobaczył tak piękną, starszą dziewczynę. Musiałem zadrzeć głowę do góry, by na ciebie spojrzeć, a gdy już mi się udało, tylko okropna wstydliwość i brak czasu powstrzymał mnie przed pobiegnięciem do najbliższej kwiaciarni, by kupić dla ciebie konwalie. Byłem tak wpatrzony w twoje błękitne oczy oraz srebrne włosy spięte w wysokiego kucyka, że prawie przegapiłem ucieczkę twojego kota. To zabawne, że po tylu latach wciąż wiążesz włosy w dokładnie ten sam sposób.

Prawie uciekł, gdyby nie moja babcia, która porwała go w objęcia w ostatniej chwili. Myślałem, że się zdenerwujesz na mnie i odejdziesz jak najszybciej, ale ty już wtedy zaczęłaś mnie zaskakiwać.

Odebrałaś od niej zwierzę, po czym uśmiechnęłaś się najcudowniejszym uśmiechem jaki dane mi było zobaczyć. Podziękowałaś, sam już nie wiem za co, wyciągnęłaś rękę i przedstawiłaś mi się, pytając czy zostanę twoim przyjacielem. Udało mi się niepostrzeżenie (a przynajmniej tak mi się wtedy wydawało – dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie byłem dobry w takich rzeczach) musnąć opuszkami palców krwistoczerwoną tasiemkę skrywającą twój nadgarstek.

" _Emma Flynn_ "zostały moimi ulubionymi słowami, a osoba nosząca tę imię, pierwszą przyjaciółką. I cały strach przed nowym otoczeniem zniknął jak ręką odjął, kiedy ramię w ramię przeszliśmy na peron dziewięć i trzy czwarte. Razem.

Moja babcia promieniała szczęściem, jakby już wiedziała do czego to zmierza, a my razem z nią. Później okazało się, że tylko ja żyłem w nieświadomości, ale nie mam ci tego za złe. Nigdy nie miałem.

— Jasne, że tak. W końcu wtedy przeprowadziłem zamach na życie Rogalika. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> konwalie — symbol delikatności oraz nieśmiałości, podarowywane osobie, którą uważa się za bardzo ładną.


	2. uschnięty mak

Nie wyobrażasz sobie nawet, jak bardzo przerażony byłem, gdy Tiara Przydziału wykrzyknęła " _GRYFFINDOOOR!_ " będąc na mojej głowie. Mój strach pogłębił się jeszcze bardziej kiedy zrozumiałem, że twój krawat jest niebieski. Czułem się jak dziecko pozostawione na pastwę losu w supermarkecie bez knuta przy duszy, kiedy jego matka zostawiła je na "chwilę" przy kasie, bo czegoś zapomniała, a sprzedawczyni zaczyna kasować coraz szybciej produkty pani przed nim (według opowieści Harry'ego to najstraszniejsze uczucie, jakie może doświadczyć malutki człowiek). Z tego wszystkiego próbowałem uciec, mając ją jeszcze na głowie, co spotkało się z rozbawieniem wszystkich obecnych. Nigdy nie było mi tak wstyd...

Ty jako jedyna powstrzymałaś się od śmiechu. Zamiast tego klaskałaś jak najgłośniej, a potem pokazałaś mi kciuk w górę i machałaś do mnie jak szalona, w ogóle nie wstydząc się, że znasz taką ofiarę losu. Mimo upływu lat wciąż nie jestem wstanie wyrazić mojej wdzięczności. Za tamtą sytuację i każdą następną.

Bałem się, że mnie zostawisz. Fala ulgi uderzyła we mnie, kiedy usiadłem tak, bym mógł cię dobrze widzieć (dzięki Merlinowi za postawienie naszych stołów koło siebie), a ty zaczęłaś grać ze mną w tę głupiutką grę, która od tamtej pory stała się naszą tradycją. Do końca przydzielania pokazywaliśmy sobie palce, zgadując do jakiego domu trafią moi rówieśnicy. Za każdym razem wygrywałaś, a ja musiałem kupować ci tuzin czekoladowych żab, które i tak zjadaliśmy razem. Nie żałuję ani sykla, który na ciebie wydałem. Będąc szczerym, oddałbym wszystko by móc chociaż jeszcze jeden raz zabrać cię gdzieś na miasto, pozbywając się galeonów z mojej skrytki jak drzewa gubiące nieprzydatne, złote liście jesienią.

Tamtego wieczoru zasnąłem spokojnie, wiedząc, że mam ciebie – moją przyjaciółkę, osobę, która będzie ze mną zawsze, niezależnie od sytuacji. Cóż, szkoda, że dobrze przespana noc nie wyklucza dotarcie na pierwszą lekcję na czas, prawda?

 **P r z y j a c i e l e.** Patrząc z perspektywy czasu to naprawdę zabawne, jak coś, co wydaje nam się spełnieniem najskrytszych marzeń praktycznie z dnia na dzień może stać się tak niewystarczające.

Lata mijały, a my byliśmy nierozłączni. Tak jak bliźniacy Weasley, nie było Neville'a albo Emmy. Była tylko Emma idąca na spotkanie ze _swoim_ gryfonem (ludzie serio tak o mnie mówili – to było takie niezręczne, ale zawsze czułem ciepło w środku, gdy słyszałem te określenie) oraz Neville szukający tej starszej krukonki.

Było idealnie. Stworzyliśmy sobie utopijną bańkę, której nigdy nie chciałem opuszczać. Dlaczego więc na moim czwartym roku wszystko się tak drastycznie zmieniło?

Bańka pękła. Znikałaś w książkach coraz częściej, aż twoje kolory w moim życiu wyblakły całkowicie i zanikły, pozostawiając po sobie tylko wspomnienia. Ja za to otworzyłem się trochę na innych ludzi, zaprzyjaźniłem z Harrym oraz Luną, ale to nie było tym, co my mieliśmy. Oni mieli swoich przyjaciół, Harry Hermionę i Rona, a Luna Ginny. Byłem tylko dodatkiem, nędznym zapychaczem, którego braku nikt nie zauważy. Przygarnięty bardziej z litości niż czegokolwiek innego.

Jak bardzo brak jednej osoby może zmienić czyjeś życie? Kiedyś odpowiedziałbym, że różnica nie byłaby duża, ale wtedy zrozumiałem. To było jak zabranie słońca kwiatom, pozbawienie morza wiatru czy rybom wody. Wszystko stało się inne, a ja czułem się, jakbym musiał od początku uczyć się chodzić. Potykałem się jak dziecko o własne stopy, a gdy upadałem i tak próbowałem chwycić twoją rękę zapewniającą równowagę. Ale ciebie nie było.

Babcia mówiła mi, gdy byłem młodszy (bardziej sobie niż mnie, co prawda, ale wciąż), że czas leczy rany. Kłamała. Im więcej dni minęło, tym gorzej się czułem. Kwiaty uschły, pozbawione fal morze przestało śpiewać, a ryby skończyły martwe. Dni zmieniały się w tygodnie, tygodnie w miesiące, a ja wciąż nie mogłem pogodzić się ze stratą twojej osoby. Pisałem wiadomości z pytaniami o powód twojego zniknięcia tylko po to, by zawrócić się w połowie do sowiarni, nigdy ich nie wysyłając. Wypatrywałem cię w Wielkiej Sali, na błoniach, podczas przerw, _wszędzie_ , byle znaleźć i zamienić chociaż kilka słów, upewnić się, że wszystko jest dobrze, że nikt nie uderzył cię żadnym paskudnym zaklęciem na obronie, a "ten głupi Bill z twojej klasy" dalej nieustannie próbuje z tobą flirtować. Usychałem z tęsknoty i gniłem z poczucia winy. Całkowicie niezrozumiane przeze mnie palące uczucie przeszywało moje ciało za każdym razem, gdy zobaczyłem orła na czyjejś szacie.

Pomimo tego, jak wiele razy próbowałem, nigdy nie udało mi się ciebie złapać. Zacząłem się zastanawiać czy gdybym był krukonem to wciąż spędzałabyś ze mną czas. Zarywałem noce myśląc co zrobiłem nie tak, co mógłbym zrobić lepiej, żebyś została. Może gdybym poświęcił te godziny na sen, kilka kociołków mniej zakończyłoby swój żywot na lekcji eliksirów.

Próbowałem zapomnieć o tobie, ale okazało się to trudniejsze niż jakikolwiek esej zadany przez Snape'a, a sama dobrze wiesz, że on nigdy się nie oszczędza(ł) w tym temacie.

Byłem sam. Znowu. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy czułem się _tak_ źle.

Czternastoletni ja żałował wtedy, że kiedykolwiek cię spotkał. Dziwne, jak wszystko może nabrać całkowicie innych barw na przestrzeni zaledwie paru lat. Teraz, gdy minęła moja dwudziesta wiosna jestem pewien tylko jednej rzeczy – twoje wtargnięcie do mojego życia było najlepszym, co mnie kiedykolwiek spotkało. 


	3. kwitnący hiacynt

Upłynęły miesiące, zanim zdecydowałaś się wtargnąć do mojego życia na nowo. Chwilę przed sumami wcisnęłaś mi fioletowy hiacynt w przepięknej ręcznie wykonanej doniczce i pobiegłaś na egzaminy, prosząc uprzednio o spotkanie wieczorem na błoniach. Gdybym nie znał symboliki tego kwiatu, możesz być pewna, że nie pojawiłbym się wieczorem koło Bijącej Wierzby z rozłożonym kocem i czekoladowymi ciastkami. Mnóstwem czekoladowych ciastek, tak nawiasem mówiąc. Dziękujmy bogom za zaklęcie lekkości i urok zwiększający pojemność, bo nie udałoby mi się przenieść ich taki kawał drogi.

Wyjaśniłaś mi wszystko. Opowiedziałaś o swojej umiejętności (wciąż jestem pod wrażeniem tego, jak wspaniały dar posiadasz), o wizji, której nie mogłaś mi przekazać, o swojej niepewności i wrażeniu, że będzie lepiej, gdy odetniesz się ode mnie. Streściłaś mi tęsknotę, jaką czułaś i jak żałowałaś tej decyzji, ale mimo to trwałaś w niej ze względu na moje dobro.

Ale i tak wróciłaś. Nie dałaś rady i pierwszy raz chwaliłem niebiosa za twój brak trwania w postanowieniach. Wtargnęłaś do mojego życia ponownie tymi swoimi zabłoconymi tenisówkami, z głupimi pomysłami i melodyjnym śmiechem, a ja przywitałem cię z otwartymi ramionami, bo byłaś dla mnie jak woda i słońcebdla roślin.

Dopiero po ciszy nocnej oderwaliśmy wzrok od gwieździstego nieba. Ścigaliśmy się do zamku jak małe dzieci, a potem uciekaliśmy przed panią Norris, jakby zależało od tego nasze życie. I co z tego, że Filch później nas złapał i wlepił szlaban? Przynajmniej mieliśmy spędzić go razem.

I wtedy, po tym cudownym wieczorze, znowu zacząłem rozkwitać.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fioletowy hiacynt — przebacz mi, bo źle zrobiłxm i jest mi przykro


	4. zamrożone cebulki frezji

Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to właśnie na twój widok moje serce zacznie bić w nienaturalnym rytmie; że to właśnie w twojej osobie odnajdę tak zwany "dom", cały ten spokój, radość.

Nie wiem nawet, kiedy to się stało. Myślę, że chyba nie było jednego, konkretnego momentu; to wszystko działo się stopniowo, nie pozwalając mi tego zatrzymać, nie dając mi szansy spostrzec, zanim będzie za późno.

Zawsze uważałem cię za piękną, mądrą dziewczynę, idealną towarzyszkę do nocnych rozmów i ogólnego spędzania czasu razem. Kochałem uczyć się razem z tobą, słuchać twoich pomysłów oraz niestworzonych historii, opowiadać ci o roślinach oraz dyskutować na temat magicznych zwierząt. Kochałem patrzeć na obrazy, które wychodziły spod twoich rąk. Wiesz, że każdy, który od ciebie dostałem wciąż wisi na mojej ścianie? Przy tobie czułem się jak dziecko, lekko i szczęśliwie, a zbliżająca się wielkimi krokami dorosłość nie istniała. Od zawsze byłaś moją małą utopią.

Nie wiem, kiedy po raz pierwszy spojrzałem na ciebie w _ten_ sposób, ale od tamtej pory za każdym razem brakowało mi oddechu, gdy skierowałaś te ciekawskie spojrzenie ciemnoniebieskich oczu na mnie. A cebulki frezji, które schowałem w cieniu swojego pokoju nagle rozkwitły, pomimo zaklęć trzymających je w uśpieniu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frezja — wyraz szacunku, uznania oraz radości, a także zaproszenie do flirtu.


	5. różowe stokrotki

To było całkowicie nieodpowiedzialne, ale i tak to zrobiliśmy. Babcia prawie zeszła na zawał i dlatego zawsze jej powtarzam, że to twoja wina; że to nie ja wyszedłem z inicjatywą. Nie potrafi się na ciebie złościć, więc zaniosę ze sobą tajemniczą prawdę aż do grobu.

Po prostu... Miałem piętnaście lat. Nie powinienem uciekać w środku nocy z przyjaciółką do innego kraju, zostawiając tylko krótką notatkę, ale tak właśnie się stało.

Podróżowaliśmy wszędzie. Nie byłem nigdy poza Wielką Brytanią, więc stanie w Hiszpanii, Grecji czy Chorwacji było trochę oszałamiające.

Zwiedziliśmy Salem, widzieliśmy duchy czarodziei zbyt młodych, by ochronić się przed ogniem. Wspięliśmy się na Olimp, pijąc wino jak ambrozję i śmiejąc się głupio z żałosnych rzeczy. W środku nocy wbiegaliśmy do morza i pozwoliliśmy się uściskać Posejdonowi. Czytaliśmy słabe książki i jeździliśmy rowerami. Jedliśmy w drogich restauracjach ubrani w stroje kąpielowe, bo nie chciało ci się przebrać. Narobiliśmy sobie milion zdjęć w mugolskich budkach i wysłaliśmy je jako pocztówki mojej babci. Jestem pewny, że wtedy osiwiała po raz drugi.

Wyjec od niej był trochę zabawny.

Wzięliśmy sobie wakacje od życia i jak na ironię właśnie wtedy zaczęliśmy żyć. Kto by pomyślał, że ten słodki smak młodości na języku będzie się utrzymywał tylko chwilę?

Może gdybym wiedział, że to nasze ostatnie dni wolności, wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej.


	6. chwasty wśród róż

Oboje wiedzieliśmy o śmierci Dumbledore'a na długo przed nią. Tamtej nocy, kiedy znalazłem cię przed swoim domem nad ranem ze łzami na policzkach opowiedziałaś mi historię chłopca, którego poznałem lata temu, a przynajmniej jej kawałek. Dowiedziałem się, że jest horkruksem prawdopodobnie szybciej niż on sam i praktycznie uczestniczyłem w przejęciu pierścienia przez dyrektora.

Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić jak straszne musiało być dla ciebie obserwowanie tego; jak straszna bezsilność musiała cię ogarnąć, i mimo że moje starania nie mogły cię bardzo odciążyć to wciąż mam nadzieję, że herbata i uściski pomogły chociaż odrobinę.

Gdy na uczcie powitalnej nieostrożność mężczyzny pozwoliła wszystkim obecnym zobaczyć jego gnijącą dłoń, nie byłem zaskoczony.

Tamta chwila z tobą była moim powrotem do rzeczywistości. Do okrutnego świata pełnego śmierci, krwi oraz walki, przed którym chciałem cię ochronić, pomimo świadomości, że nie mogłem.


	7. podeptane mlecze

Zgrzeszyłbym mówiąc, że nie starałaś się mnie na to przygotować. Wszystkie te różowe goździki, żółte tulipany czy fioletowe hiacynty były ostrzeżeniem, które ignorowałem. Byłem ślepy na ich znaczenie, wygrzewając się zamiast tego w twojej miłości do mnie.

Tej nocy, kiedy wkradłaś się do Hogwartu z toną cyklamenu i szklanymi oczami, nie zadawałem pytań, chociaż cisnęły mi się na usta. Nie chciałaś rozmawiać, widziałem to po tobie, więc schowaliśmy się po prostu w jednej z opuszczonych klas, barakudując się zniszczonym biurkiem. Kurz tańczył wokół nas kiedy trzymaliśmy się w ramionach, czerpiąc z siebie siłę do stawienia czoła światu. A kiedy wróciłem przed wschodem słońca, kiedy już wszystkie potwory spały, do dormitorium z kieszeniami szaty pełnych najpiękniejszych części cyklamenu, które przyniosłaś, nie zawracałem sobie głowy sprawdzeniem ich znaczenia. Czułem się lekko, bo twoja miłość opatuliła mnie jak najmiększy koc. Szczegóły nie były ważne.

Kochałem cię, Emmo. Ale to nie zmniejsza nienawiści jaką do ciebie czuję od momentu, kiedy odepchnęłaś mnie spod ściany, która chwilę później się zawaliła. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyklamen — kiedy zakochani dają sobie ten kwiat, oznacza on rozstanie bez szans na pogodzenie;  
> Mlecz — szczęście, radość, przetrwanie wszystkich trudności;


	8. zgniły bez

Kładę na twoim grobie bukiet fioletowego bzu, czerwone tulipany i krwawo-różowe goździki na złość twoim żółtym tulipanom. Nienawidzę ich prawie tak samo jak wszystkich tych ludzi, którzy poganiają nas do pozbierania się; którzy chcą już iść dalej. Nie dali nawet ostygnąć do końca ciałom poległym, tobie, a chcą zaczynać nową erę. Ale kogo obchodzą niepogrzebane trupy, kiedy Voldemorta już nie ma?

Przez jakiś czas mnie z tobą nie będzie. Rogalik, twój kot (który swoją drogą nie chce się nigdzie ruszyć beze mnie, jakby widział w mojej osobie przedłużenie ciebie) i ja wracamy do Hogwartu, żeby ukończyć ostatni rok w dobrych warunkach. Mam nadzieję, że towarzystwo innych pomoże mi ruszyć do przodu. Chociaż może nie. W końcu są tak zniszczeni jak ja.

Nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do życia bez twojej obecności. Wydawałaś się jedyną stałą jaką miałem, a kiedy zniknęłaś fundamenty, na których ułożyłem całe swoje istnienie runęły. Miałem nadzieję, że kilka lat po Hogwarcie mielibyśmy mały domek gdzieś w lesie, cały wypełniony kwiatami oraz zapachem naleśników. Myślałem, że miałabyś pierścionek zaręczynowy mojej mamy na palcu. Zawsze chciałem ci się nim oświadczyć.

Co za szkoda, że cię już nie ma.

Myślę, że powiedziałem ci już wszystko, co mogłem. Teraz zostało mi jedynie zebrać zgniłe kwiaty i zadać ci ostatnie pytanie:

— Pamiętasz, kiedy spotkaliśmy się po raz pierwszy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bez (fioletowy) — moje serce należy do ciebie / pierwsza miłość;
> 
> Tulipan (żółty) — miłość bez sensu, która niedługo się skończy.
> 
> Goździk (czerwony) — podziw;
> 
> Goździk (różowy) — wieczna pamięć o obdarowywanej osobie;


End file.
